The Oddities of Conan
by CoolKid94
Summary: When Conan starts acting childish, no one is surprised, since he's a kid. But after a while, he doesn't quit, and it gets on Haibara's nerves. So she resolves to put an end to it.
1. What's Up with Conan?

This story is the product of an idea I had, where Conan encounters himself, though I modified it a little. This story will probably be short, like a three-shot or something. A little sci-fi, but not enough to matter. It's mostly a mystery, and a simple one at that. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters. I only own the weird Conan.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Ran had always known that Conan was special. He was smarter than anyone else his age, besides Ai, and he always knew what to do in any situation. He reminded Ran of Shinichi a whole lot. That was why Conan's acting weird was starting to scare her.

_Flashback_

"Ran-neechan! I want candy! Candy, candy, candy!" He tugged at her skirt desperately.

Conan never acted like this. He'd ask once for something, and if he didn't get it, he'd give up, especially over something trivial like candy.

"CONAN-KUN! You can't have any candy! You'll spoil your appetite!" Ran scolded Conan to make him shut up.

"Ran-neechan, you're a meanie!" Conan said sadly, and ran off crying his eyes out, and Ran wondered if yelling at him was such a good idea.

_End Flashback_

That had been the start. For the next few weeks, he continued acting like a little brat, and Ran was wondering what the heck had happened. He also had stopped wearing his glasses, causing people to wonder why he even wore them to begin with.

Ai was curious, too, if not a little creeped out. His act had been funny at first, especially since she knew the truth, but after a while it had gotten _very_ annoying. When she told him to quit, she was ignored. When she threatened to quit working on the antidote, he'd look at her blankly. And when she addressed him as 'Kudo-kun' he wouldn't pay any attention to her. Something was wrong.

That's why Ai had called him today to ask him to come over to have a physical done on him.

"Edogawa-kun?" He wouldn't respond to his real name anymore, so she was forced to use his fake one.

"Oh, Haibara-san! What's up?"

"Could you come by Hakase's today? I want to run a physical on you."

"_You_ can't do a physical! You're seven years old!"

"Fine, Hakase will do it. Will you come?"

"I'll come, Haibara-san! Bye!" Conan had hung up.

When he arrived, Ai knocked him out with chloroform so she wouldn't have to listen to his childish banter. She brought him into the basement lab and laid him out on the table. She then compared his last health check before the 'change' to the data she was taking now.

'Height and weight are around the same, the changes can be attributed to growth. Blood type is still B, eyesight is 20-20, and heart rate is normal for a sleeping boy. Reflexes are normal, too. No sign of physical trauma.'

Ai was very curious. The physical exam was normal enough, so whatever it was had to be mental. She woke him up to perform it.

"Haibara-san?" asked Conan sleepily, "Why am I so sleepy? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing. I guess you passed out from the fumes from all of Hakase's experiments. Would you like to take a test? It'll be easy."

"Sure, Haibara-san!" exclaimed Conan cheerfully. "What do I have to do?"

"Just answer my questions. Don't play around, dodge the subject, or do anything that might make me mad, alright?"

"Sure! I'll be good!" Conan sat on the edge of the table and looked at Ai in anticipation. Ai began the questions.

"Who are you?"

"Edogawa Conan."

"How old are you?"

"7."

"When's your birthday?"

"May 4th."

Conan had gotten the personal info right, so Ai decided to work on memories, as well as people and things Conan only knew as Shinichi.

"What was the first Holmes novel ever published?"

"_A Study in Scarlet_."

"What's the name of your biological mother?"

"Fumiyo. Edogawa Fumiyo."

"Who is Kudo Shinichi?"

"He is that famous high school detective. He lives next door, and is the love interest of Ran-neechan."

"What's his current location?"

"How should I know?" asked Conan. "All he tells Ran-neechan is that he's off on some case!"

Ai was shocked. Why would Conan lie about something like that? She tried another tack.

"If a man in a black trench coat with long silver hair approached you, what would you call him?"

"…Probably a man in black, until I learned his name."

"What's the true identity of Chris Vineyard?"

"Chris Vineyard I guess. Isn't she some American actress? Why are you asking me all these random questions?"

"The questions aren't random. You should _know_ all these answers."

"But I don't! The questions are too hard!" Conan complained.

"If _I_ know them, then _you_ should know them," said Ai flatly.

"Ask me more then. I'll prove I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Fine. Who do you love?"

"I don't love anyone. I'm too young to even _think_ about something like that. Though Ayumi-chan _is_ pretty cute sometimes…"

Ai knew there was _definitely _something wrong now. His response should've been Ran, not Ayumi.

"If I were to tell you that Kudo Shinichi is in this room, would you call me crazy?"

Conan looked around, saw no one else, and said, "Yeah. He's not here."

"What does the name Apotoxin-4869 mean to you?"

"Nothing. It sounds like adult code words for 'You're too stupid to know what the heck this is.'"

Ai realized she wouldn't get anywhere with this, and simply said, "If you let me take your fingerprints, I'll let you leave."

"All right!" said Conan happily. He gave Ai his fingerprints and ran out cheerfully, glad to be out of the lab.

Ai compared the fingerprints she'd just gotten to the ones she had on record. Then she looked at them in shock. "It can't be…"

* * *

><p>You can guess what's up with the fingerprints, but what happened? Look forward to explanations later! In the meantime, review this chapter, and tell me if it's any good or not!<p> 


	2. What Happened?

As this will be a short story, all of what happened to Conan will be revealed here! It's a shocker!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"HAKASE!"

Agasa-hakase was tinkering with an invention when he heard Ai's voice. She sounded in trouble, so he immediately dropped what he was doing and went to the lab. Ai never raised her voice like this.

"Ai-kun!" exclaimed Agasa, running down the stairs and into the basement. What's the matter?"

"…Kudo-kun."

"Is something the matter with Shinichi?"

"You could say so. We all know he's been acting weird these past few weeks. I just brought him in for a physical to see what was wrong. The physical portion was the same, but when I asked him questions, he didn't know anything. He didn't know about Gin, Vermouth, or APTX-4869. When I asked him who he loved, he said he didn't love anyone."

"Really? Then why'd you yell so loud?"

"This." Ai held out two sets of fingerprints. She held out the one in her left hand, "These are his fingerprints before he started acting weird…" She held out the other, "…and these are the fingerprints I just took."

Agasa took them and compared. Then he gasped. "The fingerprints don't match!"

"Right. That means that the Conan-kun façade isn't an act. He's acts like a completely different person because he _is_ another person. Fingerprints can't be duplicated, even with identical twins, so this is all the proof we need he's a different person."

"Then what happened to the _real_ Shinichi?" asked Hakase worriedly.

"That's what we need to find out."

"I'll call Heiji-kun," said Agasa at once. "He'll find Shinichi. In the meantime, let's keep this knowledge to ourselves."

Agasa went into the living room and called Heiji.

"Agasa-san?"

"Heiji-kun, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem? Is it Kudo?"

"Yeah. Shinichi's been acting weird lately, so Ai-kun did a physical. He's convinced he's Edogawa Conan and doesn't know anything about anything Shinichi would know. It's like he's a separate person."

"It could just be a phase…"

"We also took his fingerprints. They don't match."

"WHAT! Then where's Kudo? Why don't the prints match?"

"We were hoping you'd be able to help us with that."

"Sure, I'll be in Tokyo as soon as possible."

Heiji hung up, and Agasa and Ai started formulating theories about what had happened.

Ai said, "A kid wouldn't have a reason to impersonate him, nor would they think they'd get caught. Plus, he knows everything he knew as Edogawa-kun, but not as Kudo-kun."

"Then what happened?"

"He's obviously been replaced. Whoever did it obviously doesn't know the truth about him, otherwise the new Edogawa-kun would know about the Organization."

"It could be a twin…" said Agasa, though he didn't sound convinced.

"Impossible, Hakase. Kudo-kun is 17, and there's no way he'd have a twin that's only 7. My guess is that it's a clone."

"A clone?" exclaimed Hakase in shock, "then wouldn't his fingerprints be the same?"

"No. Fingerprints are unique to an individual. Even identical twins have different fingerprints. That's because the fingerprints are grooves created by the umbilical fluid inside the mother's womb. The fluid washing over the unborn skin creates a unique pattern that can never be duplicated, even with a clone."

They continued to ponder what happened to Conan, spouting out ideas that were mostly crazy. That afternoon, Heiji arrived.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE what I had to tell Kazuha to keep her from coming, too! I had to tell her I was needed for an urgent meeting and that if she came, she'd be bored. Anyways, what have we got?" He sat down opposite them, waiting for an explanation.

Ai spoke up, "We have reason to believe Kudo-kun has been replaced by a clone."

"A clone? Isn't that a little sci-fi? It's too futuristic!"

"Not necessarily. In this day and age, you can find practically anything, and animal clones are already out there. Cloning a human wouldn't be too difficult."

"What would account for him being 7 then and not a baby?"

"I don't know. It could be some kind of accerlerated growth machine or something."

"Is it those guys you're after?"

"No. If it was the Organization, then they'd do a perfect job. Plus, we'd all be dead by now. This is someone else's doing. Plus, they don't know about Kudo-kun's past, and only know him as Edogawa-kun, so that's all the clone knows, too."

"We'd better track Kudo down, then! What leads to we have?"

"Kudo-kun carries a lot of gadgets made by Hakase, and the glasses and the Detective Boys badge can be tracked."

Agasa spoke up, "I'll get the spare pair of tracking glasses!" He ran off, and returned a minute later with the glasses. Heiji snatched them and turned them on.

"Mouri Detective Agency. Whoever has him tried to cover it up by giving the clone Kudo's gadgets. Any other ideas?" He turned off the glasses.

They all thought about it, and then Ai said, "His cell phone! Kudo-kun carries two cell phones, one for him as Edogawa-kun, and one for him as Kudo-kun!"

Heiji caught on immediately, "If the kidnapper doesn't know about Kudo's past, then he wouldn't have given the clone the other phone! It'll still be in his lab!"

Heiji pulled out his phone, and turned it on speaker. "First thing is to call Conan's phone," he said, "to see which phone the cloner gave him." He punched in the numbers to Conan's phone and pressed the talk button. All three heard the phone ring, and then Conan picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Conan-kun!" exclaimed Heiji, "it's Heiji-niichan! How've you been doing?"

"Fine!" exclaimed Conan cheerfully, "I've been doing real well in school, and I've been helping Mouri-occhan with his cases!" They all came to the conclusion that _this_ Conan was the clone.

"Good then! Keep up the good work! Kazuha says 'hi' too. Bye!" Heiji hung up and said, "That's definitely the clone. If it had really been him, he would've gone off on me for treating him like a kid with the 'Heiji-niichan' business. Now let's try calling Kudo's _other_ phone."

He punched in the number, and pushed the talk button. All three held their breaths while the phone rang. It rang about 5 times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" It was the exact same voice they'd heard before.

"Kudo?" asked Heiji hesitantly.

"Oh, it's you, Hattori. What do you want?"

"I was just calling to check up on you. How've you been doing?"

"I've been out of town for a while. I told Ran I was going, though, so I guess that's why no one told you anything. How're things for you?"

"Pretty smooth. Your friends are worried about you being gone, especially the little blonde girl."

"Tell Haibara I'm fine, then. I haven't met any of _them_, so I'm fine, and there's no need to worry. Oh, Hattori, which came first, the chemist or the chemistry?"

"Uh, the chemistry I guess. Why'd you ask that?"

"Next question, why is Touto Tower called _Touto_ Tower and not _Tokyo_ Tower?"

"I don't really know. I don't live here."

"Fine then. Why do floor numbers in America start on the ground floor rather than the first floor up?"

"Kudo, I don't _live_ in America, so I don't care! Why are you asking me these stupid questions?"

"Hattori, just remember that not everyone is perfect, and grudges can come from the smallest places. I'll see you soon, then, and be sure to show me that restaurant in Osaka you wanted to show me. Bye then!" The line went dead.

"What was all _that_ about?" asked Agasa in wonderment.

Heiji grinned, "It's a code. He's telling us where he is."

* * *

><p>Now to find Conan! But what'll happen to the clone, and what's the cloner's motive? And what's the answer to Conan's code? Start giving ideas in reviews, and I hope the whole cloning thing didn't turn anybody off to this story. Look forward to more, and MANY thanks to those who reviewed or favorited this story.<p> 


	3. Conan's Rescue

Now for the conclusion! I hope it's satisfactory...

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"A code?" asked Ai. She'd noticed he'd been talking weird, and figured it was something like that, though she had no idea what the answer could be.

"Yeah. It was likely that the kidnapper was right there beside him, so he couldn't spill anything directly, so he had to tell us in code. I pretended to be annoyed so that the kidnapper wouldn't be suspicious," said Heiji confidently.

"Than what does it mean?" asked Agasa.

Heiji began explaining. "The first question 'Which came first, the chemist or the chemistry?' indicated he was trapped in a chemistry lab of some kind. Probably in an abandoned factory or something. The second question 'Why is Touto Tower not called Tokyo Tower?' indicated the name of the place is named Touto. The part about the labeling of the floors meant that he wasn't on any of those floors, meaning he's in the basement. His final statement about grudges from the smallest places means that the motive was a grudge.."

"Then where is he?" asked Agasa.

Ai said, "He's at Touto Pharmaceuticals. It's abandoned, and it would have plenty of space to make clones. Plus, it used to be used by the Organization, and they probably left some stuff there. It'd be the perfect place. Also, it was burned down a while ago, so the only place left is the basement."

"Then let's head out!" said Heiji. The three of them then went out to Agasa's yellow Beetle and headed to the site of the building. Once there, they parked the car out of sight of the ruins and tiptoed towards it. Agasa stayed in the car to monitor the situation, and to call the police, though the others had told him not to.

Heiji and Ai were approaching the building cautiously. They soon arrived and found the stairs to the basement, and they stopped at the top to have a whispered discussion.

"Ready?" Heiji asked Ai, "You've got that dart watch, right?"

"Yeah. I've got a fake gun, too, and that should scare the kidnapper enough for you to apprehend him, if it comes to that."

Heiji picked up a fallen pipe and said, "Then let's get Kudo out of here!" They tiptoed down the stairs.

In the basement, they searched around cautiously. Ai had the creeps because this was an old hideout for the Organization, and the chill scared her, though she couldn't sense any of their members.

The entirety of the basement was deserted, and there wasn't much of anything. However, there was a door in the back, and they snuck towards it. The door was open a crack, and they peeked inside and looked around. It was another room, a little smaller than the main basement. There was highly advanced equipment lying around, and there was a bed on the far wall, with a toilet next to it. On the bed sat Conan, looking wistfully out the window across from him, high up on the wall. He was chained to the wall behind him.

Then they spotted a youngish guy working at the console of one of the machines. He wore a white lab coat, but they could see an outline of a gun under it. They looked at each other and nodded once. Ai slipped in through the crack in the door, aimed at the guy, and he fainted from the anesthetic dart that hit him.

Heiji ran in, smashed the chain holding Conan captive, and Conan just said, "I expected you to be here ten minutes ago, Hattori."

"Just as snide as ever, eh Kudo?" said Heiji, but he was grinning along with Conan. Suddenly they heard the sound of a gun being cocked, and they looked around to see what had happened.

The guy had somehow recovered from the dart and had leveled his gun at them. "Don't move," he said threateningly, backing towards the door. "If you move, then I can't guarantee what'll happen." Ai, standing next to Conan, instantly recognized him as a mad scientist that the Detective Boys had apprehended a while before. He'd escaped from the cops on the way to prison, and hadn't been seen since.

The three of them were debating what to do when suddenly the door burst open, and everything was over. The police ran in, overpowered and cuffed the man, and escorted him away. Heiji, Conan, and Ai walked over to Inspector Megure, who was busy collecting the gun from where it had fallen.

Heiji said, "Megure-keibu! How'd you find us?"

"Oh, Heiji-kun! Agasa-san called us and informed us of the whole situation." He looked at Conan. "And it certainly explains your weird behavior."

Conan spoke up. "What will happen to the clone, Inspector?"

"Seeing as the clone was made illegally, and it's an imperfect copy anyways, it'll probably be put down."

Conan looked appalled. "No, you can't do that! That's no better than killing a person!"

Megure looked at him and said, "Then what do you suggest we do, then?"

"Well," said Conan thoughtfully, "you could send him to live with Shinichi-niichan's parents. They'd probably _love_ to have another son."

"We _could_ do that," said Megure, considering it, "as long as they're open to it, and they probably will be. I'll ask them right away." He turned and left and the other three left, too.

Conan, it turned out, hadn't been treated too badly, so he didn't need to go to the hospital. Ran and Kogoro had been totally shocked when they were eating dinner that night with the clone, when Conan walked in the door with Heiji and Ai, looking kind of beat up.

After all three explained the situation, the clone was sent to LA, and everything went back to normal. After the defeat of the Organization, and after Shinichi returned to being himself, he treated the clone as his biological brother Conan, and no one really cared anymore how Conan had come to be.

Conan was sent to live with Shinichi after Shinichi returned to being himself. Conan hit it off well with Ayumi, and they started going out later when they were in middle school, and Shinichi finally confessed to Ran.

Ai, meanwhile, stayed as a kid. She'd paid her debt to society for all the crimes she'd committed, and now she wanted a peaceful life, starting with a new childhood. All her friends gave it to her, and she grew up into a very beautiful, free young woman, and eventually warmed to Mitsuhiko, after he'd grown up. And so everyone was happy, and lived happily, with no more threats, lies, or deceit.

* * *

><p>A happy ending, typical of my stories. I may have rushed the action a little, so if you got lost somewhere, feel free to ask for clarification. I personally like this story, as it includes crimes, codes, and evil mad scientists all rolled into three chapters.<p>

I figured everyone would kill me if I killed off 'cute Conan', so I had him grow up as Conan Kudo, away from everyone. And he covered up the real Conan's disappearance when Conan returned to Shinichi later. If you hate the pairings at the end, then try some of my other fics, where I explore some others. To everyone who read this story all the way through, many thanks for reading, and for the positive reviews! I suggest you try out my new story _The Strange Girl_, as it has plenty of mystery and suspense in it, though as of the time of this writing, I've only posted the first two chapters. But check it out anyways! Thanks!

-CoolKid94


End file.
